Speech-Less
If you want to become an admin, you need a speech about why you think you should become admin, and it doesn't have to be long! post your speeches here! Good luck! LiLCraziiGurl77's Speech Johnnyboy, I know sometimes, me and you have our differences, but I hope you don't let that stop me from winning this, and becoming an admin. I think I deserve it, I was the only user, other than you, to make a roleplay on this wiki, which makes me the most active! You need an admin that's active! I really want this competition! I check the wiki every day to see if enough people joined so that we can start! I appreciate you in many ways for letting me compete, and please, Johnnyboy, let me become the next admin, and help you make this wiki the best it can be! Thank you, CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 00:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Kate4TDWT's Speech INRTO Hey! I'm Kate4TDWT and I want to be your next admin! I'm reliable, trustworthy, and just down-right awesome! I don't judge and I'm a nice person. I love to help out as much as I can, and being an admin can help me with that. I know what is good and what is bad. HEY A PORKIEPINE!!! TIME FOR A HUG!!!....and I have a great sence of humor. I love to write and that'ell help me out, and help you out Johnny! I love puppies and kittens, and I just LOVE LIFE! I'm good with words and vibrent! And I WOULD NEVER, EVER VANDELIZE! That is beneath me! I have a clean record and I think I am suitable for this job! NO-NO's I would like to continue on the vandelizeation part. For one thing, if I EVER saw ANYONE vandelize they would get banned ASAP. I feel that, that should NOT be toleratied. But, again, I am a nice person so, if the offence is small they do not deserve a long punishment. Of couse I would give a warning about vandelization and how I do not tollerate it. Me being the person I am I would think, "Is this small? Or big?" I would chose from there. STRENGTHS As you can probably see by now, I love to write and this helps fuel me going forward. I mentioned before thatI am a good writer (i have been told I'm great but that's beside the point) so I can help with writing pages and become better. I take critizism VERY well and I love it. It is like help from a friend! Speaking of friends I have a lot. I'm a nice person. YOU HEAR ME! I'M NICE! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW NICE I AM! I love just having conversations with normal people. Well...I wouldn't say normal. (jk! YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME!) But I just LOVE to be around people, I'M A SOCIAL! I have a GREAT sence of humor and I just LOVE to laugh! I just LOVE! To just LOL with my friends and to be all AWESOME and just a total nut-ball. It's so much fun, and I just LOVE it! Weekness Even the GREATEST of people have there weeknesses. I have some too. (GASP!) Mine would have to be spelling. I just SUCK at it and I just HATE it!. LETTERS ARE MEAN! AND SO ARE NUMBERS! I don't like them. In fact I HATE them. WHAT YOU SHOULD KNOW *I love writing and that's a help. *I'm a nice person! *I'm funny and I just LOVE...everything **But NOT vandelizm! ***Or anything bad. JUST REMEMBER! I'm KATE! I'm GREAT! And I will COOPERATE! And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 19:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) TDISeriesFan's Speech Hello, this is my speech for becoming an administrator of this wiki. Firstly, I should say that I'm new in the speeches, and I don't think I can really win this adminship. Well, why should I be an admin.? Okay, I'm a nice person, and I do great efforts to improve the wiki. I can make new designs for pages, logos, favicons, and all things, specially on the design of the wiki. Also, I could merge pages to save space for more pages, and don't have trash pages (pages that are unuseful). Then I will ban people only if they deserve it, not because I dislike them, I promise. Other reason I could be an admin is that I'll protect the wiki of vandalism and keep active almost everyday when I can. I will also post votings to make desicions between everyone, and improve they wiki without taking desicions on my own. I'm also very good at sepelling. If I'm not sure if I wrote right a word, I check it on a dictionary. If I win the adminship, I promise to not get crazy with power and work with everyone to make this wiki a better place to stay. I also promise to keep an open mind. If people think we need to add a rule they can be free to tell me. I believe that we all can learn from everyone. Thanks a lot for your time. Barbiegirlvolcano's Speech Well I think I should become and admin because I'd be really nice to everyone like always. Also I'd only ban someone if they broke a rule not because I dislike them (And I don't dislike anyone) Another reason is that I would NEVER go mad with power. Also I'd LOVE to help this wiki grow even more! I love this wiki! Finally, I would protect the wiki from vandels and other dangers! So I really hope you can consider me as an admin. Thanks for listening. Peace. Stay in school. Barbiegirlvolcano is out! :) TDobsessed's Speech Hello I am TDobsessed88, and I am running for your wiki admin. I think I would make an excellent admin because I am responsible, honest, dependable, and trustworthy. A wiki officer should be well rounded, and be able to get along with everybody, and I will definitely get along with each and every user. Also, I’ve been editing a lot, which happens to be what admins do. I am a very good leader too, and I am sure you know how important leadership is to any wiki. My job as an admin is to be responsible for keeping vandal’s away and keeping the wiki clean. I have held positions which have required me to be extremely responsible and dependable, and I look forward continue in a role that will require me to work in a leadership position. I will perform the tasks of adminship to the best of my ability, and you will not be disappointed……. I promise you. You can count on me to keep your wiki safe!! Thank you for your time.